guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Danika zu Heltzer
Danika zu Heltzer, NPC Danika zu Heltzer is the daughter of Count zu Heltzer, the head of House zu Heltzer. Danika zu Heltzer was in Kaineng City on a diplomatic mission and was apalled at the widespread problems that the plague has caused. Quests Involved In *The Count's Daughter Location *Kaineng City **Divine Path **Pongmei Valley (only during quest The Count's Daughter) **Raisu Palace (mission) **Sunjiang District (only during quest The Count's Daughter) *Echovald Forest **Arborstone (only during the opening cinematic and the mission) **The Eternal Grove (mission) Skills Used * (during the Arborstone mission) * * * * Dialogue In Sunjiang District (explorable) and Pongmei Valley, during quest The Count's Daughter: :"I am no longer content to remain in the protective confines of my society. My people think to keep evil at bay by reading signs and portents, performing rituals, and blindly following the words of the Redemptors...but we are no safer from evil than our neighbors, and we are doing nothing to help. I simply can't sit still any longer." During the Arborstone mission: :"I don't understand. This wasn't supposed to happen! Not while someone from House zu Heltzer was here. It must besic] omen... :The cathedral has sealed itself and its guardians have been awakened. They've been enchanted to attack intruders, and they won't rest until we're as dead as the bodies entombed here. I don't know how to turn them off... Our only hope is to make our way to the main entrance so that I can perform the necessary spell and open the gate. :Dwayna protect us; Balthazar give us strength. We're going to need it." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"I am indebted to you for everything you have done for me, (character name). I only hope that we can use the lessons learned in all of this to forge a lasting peace with the Luxons." Danika, Healer Henchman Profession: Monk, specializing in Healing Prayers Armament: Smiting Staff and Holy Staff Danika is available as a monk henchman in the Echovald Forest areas. Location *Echovald Forest (all towns and outposts except Arborstone, Tanglewood Copse, and The Eternal Grove) Skills used * * * * * * * * Known attribute levels: 12 Divine Favor, 12 Healing Prayers Evaluation Danika is a potent healer, equipped with some spike heals, hex removal and a hard rez. She is on her own not enough to keep a party standing, but together with Redemptor Karl, they can keep everything alive really well. Dialogue In the Echovald Forest: :"If I cannot protect my people, who will? I will not sit in these great towers of stone and beauty while the world crumbles around itself. I am with you, until the end of all things. Can I help you with anything?" Quotes While idle in the Echovald Forest: *''"Brutus and Sheena have been with me since birth. They aren't ordinary Rot Wallows."'' *''"I remember watching my brothers train for the dark dance with the Luxons, seeing them in action was like witnessing a divine work of art."'' *''"These forests are petrified, not those who dwell within them."'' Battle quotes: *''"Death dare not sing its song while I am here."'' *''"House zu Heltzer!"'' *''"Saint Viktor guides me!"'' *''"Saints be true."'' *''"The gods are with us."'' *''"The light passes from me into you."'' *''"We will see the end of this."'' *''"You will not die today."'' Notes *Both Lukas and Erys Vasburg are very affectionate towards Danika, but it is unlikely that the feeling is mutual in either way. *Although she is a Monk henchman, she uses the animations of an Elementalist. *Danika is played by voice-actress Mona Marshall, who is probably better known as the voice of Kyle's mother, Sheila Broflovski, on TV's South Park. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Arborstone (mission) Category:Divine Path Category:The Eternal Grove (mission) Category:Kurzick NPCs